Salvation
by Ylinestra
Summary: [KakaIru] It's October 10th and Iruka is sitting on a roof and thinking about his life. After a while a certain silver haired jounin joins him...


**A/N:** Well, this is my first KakaIru Fic so don't be too hard on me. It's a tiny bit angsty and the rest is just... well, fluff, I guess. My grammar and spelling are far from perfect, mostly, because English isn't my first language. I'd greatly appreciate some constructive criticism.

**Salvation**

Quietly Iruka was sitting on the roof of his apartment building and watched the starry night sky. It was quite chilly but he didn't really care. Sighing he reached for some stray stands of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail and brushed them from his face. Again he was thinking about his life, just how boring and insignificant it was. No one seemed to really notice him or care about him since Naruto had gone away to train with Jiraya.

It had been almost a year now and the chuunin sensei had literally buried himself in schoolwork and worked long hours in the mission room so he didn't have to sit alone in his quiet apartment. But today the Hokage had demanded he take the day off and do something relaxing. The first few hours he had occupied himself by reading a book, but then he wasn't able to concentrate anymore so he had come out here to stare at the sky. It was almost midnight now, but he wasn't tired in the least and he also didn't really want to move from his spot on the roof.

From there he could see coloured lights in the distance and if he listened carefully he was able to pick up the music they were playing. It was October 10th today and all of Konoha was celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi - like every year. Most of the villagers still hated Naruto with a passion and Iruka was almost relieved that the Blonde wasn't there to witness the celebration this year. It was also the anniversary of his parents' death and Iruka was trying very hard to not think about it too much but he now felt lonelier than ever before.

Suddenly the young man heard feet shuffling in his direction and when he looked up, he was greated by the familiar face of a certain silver-haired jounin. Iruka greeted Kakashi with a nod and then turned his gaze back to the sky, continued to watch the stars. He had seen Naruto's former sensei about once a month when he came to the mission room to turn in his reports, which were still crumbled and written extremely sloppy. The chuunin didn't talk to him much, but then he lately didn't talk much in general and it wasn't as if someone would notice.

Kakashi sat down next to him and followed Iruka's gaze to the sky, silently watching for a few minutes before he cleared his throat as if he wanted to say something but he didn't. The silence between them was somewhat uncomfortable and Iruka wondered why the silver haired man was sitting here on a roof, next to him of all people when there was a festival in the village. With a deep sigh he finally turned to the other man and confusion was written all over his face.

A low chuckle could be heard from the jounin before his face turned serious again and he fixed Iruka with a contemplating look. The brown haired chuunin was beginning to feel uneasy and absentmindedly began to scratch his nose. He didn't want to be the first one to break the silence, after all Kakashi had been the one that approached him and not the other way round.

"Why are you not at the festival?"

When the silver haired man finally spoke it startled Iruka a little and he thought about an answer he could give the other man. He'd probably see through any lie he could come up with anyway, so the chuunin opted to tell him the truth.

"I have no reason to celebrate. This day has caused Naruto so much grief in the past, even though it's his birthday and since he isn't around I can't celebrate that with him either. Also I don't feel like amusing myself with a stupid festival."

His voice sounded empty and dejected and Iruka was a little put out by that himself. Usually he was better at hiding his emotions and locked them away so no one would notice any difference from his usual self. He blamed it on the occasion and that he had been thinking too much. But maybe, just maybe, it was because Kakashi was the one he was talking to because most likely the copy-nin could read him like an open book anyway.

"I see. Neither do I."

Iruka was a little surprised at the jounin's answer and it showed on his face which made Kakashi chuckle again. His shoulders had slumped down and he had an almost defeated expression in his one visible eye. The brown haired man felt as if he was looking at a mirror and began to wonder why Kakashi was feeling this way. Now that he thought about it, Iruka hadn't seen the man with other people - ever. Maybe it was fate that had brought both of them here tonight, to comfort each other in their misery.

For a long moment they just looked at each other but then Kakashi shifted his position and without saying a word embraced the smaller man and held him close. Iruka grabbed the silver haired man's shirt and desperately clung to him as if he was drifting in an endless sea and Kakashi the only thing that would prevent him from drowning. The jounin rested his head in Iruka's and closed his eyes. For a long while they sat like this, neither wanting to break the contact. It was just a simple embrace but to both of them it meant so much to feel the rapidly beating heart of the other man and for the first time in god knows how long they felt truly alive.

Kakashi pulled his mask down and gently tilted Iruka's head up, so the chuunin was looking at him. With a startled gasp the younger man stared at his face, but the silver haired jounin just smiled. His fingers traced the scar on the bridge of Iruka's nose and a light blush coloured the brown haired man's cheeks. Kakashi held the chuunin's gaze for a moment before he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his slightly parted lips before he withdrew again. Iruka's heart beat wildly and he didn't really think when he wrapped his arms around the jounin's neck and kissed him.

Nothing else seemed to matter in that moment, just the two of them. Iruka gasped again when Kakashi's hand found its way under the chuunin's shirt and caressed the tender skin underneath. The silver haired man took advantage of that and let his tongue slip into Iruka's mouth to explore it thoroughly. A low moan could be heard from the young teacher and his grip on Kakashi tightened. Their tongues met and a shiver ran down Iruka's spine. Abruptly the kiss ended and the jounin pulled back because they needed some air. Kakashi smiled at the man before him and this time Iruka smiled back.

Maybe his life would get better from here, but no one really knew what the future would bring. At least for tonight he wouldn't be lonely and he'd cherish every moment of the time he could spent with the silver haired jounin.


End file.
